Monster
by Woozii
Summary: Aunque se amaban, aunque querían continuar, hay cosas que no se pueden controlar. Y a veces nuestros peores enemigos somos nosotros mismos. Pero que no se diga que no lo intentaron.


**Disclaimer:** HQ! y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Furudate.

 **NA:** ¡He aquí! Lo que nunca nadie quizo que escribiera pero traje igual; un Iwaoi. Regalo para mi querida y actual boss, Kikico, porque es un amor y estará de cumpleaños en agosto pero como estaré en clase seguramente no podré subirlo, (y ahora tú estás en clase así que lo sé, pero tranquila. Puedes comentar qué te pareció cuando puedas). La verdad es que me ha gustado mucho escribir esto, pero como soy yo..., bueno, esperen lo que esperen.

pd. si estaban escuchando algo mientras leían esto, por favor diganme qué canción era, (Nitta está muy curiosa de sus soundtracks).

* * *

 **—Monster—**

* * *

(i)

Sus dedos tiemblan y aunque en sus oídos hay un tipo de zumbido que no le ha dejado en todo aquel suceso puede captar el ruido de la lluvia contra el pavimento, junto con el techo de la cabina telefónica a la que ha entrado buscando algún tipo de protección. Tiene que buscar en los bolsillos de sus pantalones por los yenes necesarios. Su ropa está empapada y se pega al cuerpo, es irritante Su chaqueta está destruida, así como su camiseta arruinada y los zapatos son molestos. Se da cuenta que no sólo su mano tiembla cuando intenta insertar las monedas, su cuerpo completo se encuentra retorciéndose en su lugar sin que pueda evitarlo y sus dientes castañean. Ya no sabe si la humedad en sus mejillas es por la lluvia o por las lágrimas que no han dejado de caer desde hace ya media hora, tal vez más. El tiempo se ha convertido en una incógnita sin respuesta.

Aquella noche es más oscura que otras.

El mundo se mueve a su alrededor, la nariz le moquea y arde, el pecho está a punto de explotar. Todavía siente olor a hierro y no es necesario la iluminación que hay a su alrededor para darse cuenta que él se debe ver en estado de pánico. Logra marcar el número que sabe de memoria y se lleva el auricular a la oreja, todavía temblando. Se aprieta contra la esquina de la cabina buscando algún consuelo y agradece que no haya nadie en las calles. No sabe qué hora es pero seguramente muy tarde, o de madrugada.

El tono suena varias veces.

Sus ojos se enfocan en su mano libre, apoyada contra el vidrio de la cabina, y no puede evitar un hipido de horror al darse cuenta que todavía hay rojo. En estado de pánico termina restregándose la mano contra la camiseta que alguna vez fue blanca pero ahora es una mezcla de carmín y algún color extraño que se ha formado. Intenta limpiarse lo mejor que puede y sus piernas tiemblan tanto que cree se desmayara ahí mismo. En su interior reza a cualquier Deidad que quiera escucharlo porque, por favor, conteste el teléfono. Hay una necesidad básica en su poca consciencia lúcida y de lo que está seguro es que a la única persona que quiere en ese instante es a él, porque es el único que podría hacerlo sentir seguro.

La única persona en todo el mundo a la que quiere ahora mismo y para siempre, porque sabe que entre sus brazos está seguro y que una vez esté con él nada malo puede pasar.

 _Por favor, contesta, contesta._

Aprieta los puños, todavía sucios, y las lágrimas caen de sus ojos.

Cuando cree que no contestará, que la ha cagado lo suficiente y que él ya está cansado de su estúpida persona, el tono desaparece. Pasan unos segundos en que el corazón de Tooru da un vuelco en su interior y sus labios tiemblan. Escucha una respiración y entonces la voz del otro lado, se escucha somnolienta y esta seguro que lo ha despertado:

—¿Sí? —es un murmullo medio adormilado. Hay un ruido del otro lado que no puede distinguir del todo pero lo único que sabe es que de pronto hay algo en su cabeza, la cual comienza a doler, y en su desesperación no puede evitar soltar el sollozo que resuena.

Se siente frío.

—Ha-Hajime… Hajime, por favor… —solloza, y su voz sale en un susurro lastimero. Abre y cierra la boca con el teléfono apretado fuertemente contra su cara. El mundo sigue dando vueltas y la lluvia parece brillar en diferentes colores. En algún momento ha dejado de sentir que camina tres metros sobre el pavimento para no tener nada más que una sensación de vacío que le da nauseas interiormente.

—¿Quién es? —la voz está confundida pero alarmada. Parece que parte de su cansancio ha desaparecido y se encuentra despierto.

Tooru, en cambio, está tan desesperado que no le importa.

Su cuerpo se descontrola y se aprieta más contra la esquina de la cabina, buscando cobijo. Todavía siente en sus manos la sensación del mango que había estado sujetando y aquella presión asquerosa, junto con el crujido que jamás podría olvidar mientras viva. Sus manos, que en algún momento estuvieran cálidas por aquella sustancia, ahora están tan frías que duelen. Quiere desaparecer.

—He…, —solloza de nuevo y sorbe por la nariz. Se limpia las mejillas con su mano y piensa que seguramente se ha ensuciado con sangre—He cometido un error. Necesito verte, Hajime.

—¿Quién habla? —la voz tarda cinco segundos en comprender y entonces hay un crujido junto con un estrepito que podría ser algo cayendo. Cuando vuelve a hablar está más alarmado—: Espera, ¿Oi-Oikawa?

Tooru termina resbalándose hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, con las rodillas apretados contra el pecho al igual que un niño que trata de hacerse lo más pequeño posible para desaparecer. Mirando a su alrededor, contra el cristal las gotas caen y resbalan hasta desaparecer, se siente que estuviera a la deriva del mundo. Nunca se había sentido tan solo y mientras la consciencia poco a poco vuelve a su cerebro, después de que la sensación de estar muy arriba se vaya, el llanto es más desesperado. Le ahoga, aprieta su pecho junto con su abdomen. Los últimos sucesos no dejan de repetirse en su cabeza, martilleando una que otra vez lo que lo llevó ahí y la manera en que prácticamente se arrastró por la ciudad, apoyando la mano contra paredes de edificio para que fueran sus guías, para luego caer en aquel estado. Se abraza a sí mismo con su brazo libre mientras que en su otra mano todavía sostiene el teléfono. Solloza una vez más, aprieta los labios y cuando su voz sale, en un bajo susurro porque su garganta arde tanto que le imposibilita hablar fuerte, sólo puede escucharse el eco de su desesperación en su cabeza:

—Necesito verte, Hajime.

(ii)

Hay algo en el ambiente que pesa y podría ser por el calentador del departamento que habían encendido para que opacara el frío, que ahora el aire se encontrara tan caliente, pero la verdad es que era muy diferente. Lo que pesaba era cierta tensión que se había formado en ambos desde el momento en que Tooru cruzó la puerta de entrada, quitándose los zapatos de mala manera y apoyándose en las paredes para no caer de cara al suelo. Hajime, quien había estado intentando usar el tiempo para estudiar sentado en el kotatsu de la sala (diciendo que no era la preocupación la cual lo mantuvo desvelado), escuchó todo el desastre y se levantó de un salto, golpeándose las rodillas de paso y generando que algunos cuadernos se cayeran, para ir en su búsqueda.

No tuvo que dar más de cuatro pasos cuando se encontraba frente a Oikawa, quien se tambaleaba en su lugar.

Hajime no necesitó de su olfato para darse cuenta del olor a alcohol y cigarrillo que Tooru llevaba con él, y aunque sus ojos estaban cansados por haber estado las últimas cuatro horas mirando un cuaderno lleno de ecuaciones que no se molestó en comprender realmente, en el momento en que su amigo de la infancia levantó la cabeza y la luz artificial le golpeó el rostro captó absolutamente todo lo que había sucedido. Vio sus ojos hinchados, rojos, inyectados en sangre y la manera en que parecía desenfocado en su propio hogar. Observó aquel aspecto demacrado que arrastraba consigo mismo y la manera en que este Oikawa contrastaba con el que siempre había conocido.

Se había despedido de sus conjuntos, ropa de marca, para cambiarlo por camisetas roídas y las chaquetas más viejas que podía conseguir. Además de unos jeans gastados, rotos en las rodillas naturalmente (por el desgaste. Hajime realmente no quería pensar qué estaría haciendo). Ahora se vestía de una manera desastrosa y la delgadez que había estado juntando durante los últimos meses no ayudaban a darle brillo a su presencia, sino que se veía más muerto que nunca.

La ira le invadió, como siempre que había hecho cuando notaba la manera en que Tooru se metía en problemas, apretó los puños y su ceño se frunció. Chocó los dientes entre ellos al momento de cerrar la boca con fiereza y seguramente, de verse en un espejo, notaría que su rostro era muy parecido al que había tenido en la escuela cuando tenían catorce años. Aunque eso había sido ya hace siete años era extraño pensar la manera en que las cosas habían cambiado tanto y nada al mismo tiempo.

No lo pensó dos veces. Cuando Tooru intentó enfocarlo con sus ojos cristalizados y dar su patética sonrisa de disculpa, o simplemente de gracia, (porque a él todo el asunto le parecía jodidamente gracioso) levantó su puño cerrado y dándose un simple impulso lo estrelló contra su mejilla, parte de la mandíbula. El impacto fue suficiente para hacer que una corriente subiera por su mano hasta el codo, generándole también un dolor y el crujido que escuchó no supo reconocer si eran sus nudillos o los huesos de la cara del niño bonito que ahora caía al suelo por el golpe sorpresa, chocando de paso con la pared a sus espaldas. Su hombro impactó con un mueble y escuchó sus quejidos mientras apoyaba las manos en el suelo para amortiguar el golpe.

Escuchó sus quejidos y los lloriqueos de siempre mientras, todavía echado en el suelo, se llevaba una mano a la mejilla golpeada que sin duda se inflamaría para mañana. Tooru lo miró en estado de pánico, pero más que nada distinguió la mueca de enfado hacia él y la manera en que sus ojos, en su poca consciencia, lo cuestionaban.

—¿QUÉ DEMONIOS, IWA-CHAN? —rugió, sin quitar la mano de su cara y tratando de sentarse en su lugar pero fallando considerablemente. Sorbió por la nariz. Parecía que su estado de intoxicación había desaparecido lo suficiente con el suceso.

Hajime no se dejó enternecer por la imagen porque mirándolo, y su estado, era suficiente para hacerlo estallar en llamas nuevamente.

Agachándose junto a él lo tomó del cuello de su camiseta, elevándolo ligeramente para que sus rostros quedaran lo suficientemente cerca. Tooru, instintivamente, llevó sus manos para apretar las muñecas de él, intentando aflojar un poco el agarre. Apretando los labios lo zarandeo. Podía ver las pupilas dilatadas de aquel chico tan bello, que sin duda se había convertido en una parte primordial en su vida, alguien quien no se imaginaría si no estuviera con él, (Entonces, ¿qué haría? ¿Qué significa vida si no estaba Tooru con él para acompañarlo?) y no podía sino tener una mezcla de sentimientos en su interior; rabia, desprecio, odio (hacia sí mismo por no ser capaz de protegerlo) y tristeza. Viéndolo demacrado frente a él, matándose poco a poco, tirando toda su vida por la ventana le daban ganas de llorar y golpear las paredes.

—Eres un idiota, Tooru —siseó, con sus rostros tan cerca que sus narices se rozaban. Lo observó lo más calmado que pudo y su voz se escuchó grave, como si estuviera a punto de echarse a gruñir de manera literal. Oikawa, en ese instante, cerró la boca y simplemente lo observó con sus ojos eternamente grandes que ahora se veían más enormes de lo que debería ser. A Hajime siempre le habían gustado su color; eran cálidos y cerca de la iris parecían que se aclaraban pero eso sólo lo notabas si lo mirabas muy de cerca, y él lo había estado observando desde que tenía uso de razón. Podía contar una a una sus clarísimas pestañas. Miró sus labios, ahora partidos y secos, y aunque tenía ganas de besarlo ahí mismo simplemente se quedó en su lugar, tratando de apaciguar su respiración—. Realmente eres un inepto, ¿no? ¿No te das cuenta de lo que estás haciendo? ¡Oikawa Tooru, estás arruinando tu vida! —terminó por gritar, zarandeándolo con más fiereza de lo que había esperado.

Conteniendo su enfado, que burbujeaba en su interior, simplemente sentía la manera en que sus brazos temblaban.

—¡¿No te das cuenta que estas lastimando a los que te rodean?! ¡Estás arruinando tu vida! ¡Tienes que parar, ya! —siguió diciendo, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos y dándose cuenta que él parecía encontrarse en otro lado. Pero seguramente hubo un brillo de entendimiento en su interior porque sus labios temblaron. Le recordó la primera vez que se besaron, ¡cuánto miedo habían tenido ambos! Sin duda, no importaba cuánto tiempo pasara, nunca olvidaría la manera en que Tooru se había sentido tan tímido y pequeño, a pesar de ser más alto—Tienes que parar, ¡te vas a matar! Tú…, tú-

Hajime quería decirle que también lo estaba lastimando a él, como efecto secundario, porque verlo un paso de la tumba por cada día que pasaba estaba acabando consigo mismo. Deseaba poder expresar que cada vez que lo veía de esa manera, dándose cuenta de la manera en que trataba de disimular el temblor de sus manos y sus ojos que se desviaban nerviosos de un lado para otro sentía como si le enterraran un cuchillo en el interior. Y aunque Hajime quería comprenderlo, no sabía del porqué detrás de todo eso, ¿por qué Tooru se había volteado hacia ese lado?

Era en base a eso que entonces la culpa le llegaba.

La infelicidad de Tooru residía en él, que no podía cuidarlo y hacerlo feliz.

Nunca había sido bueno con las palabras y ahora mismo se mordía la lengua cada vez que su boca se negaba a expresarse correctamente. Lo estaba perdiendo, lo sabía. Aunque Tooru estaba físicamente frente a él notaba que su mente se encontraba en otra parte y era difícil llegar a su cabeza. Dándose cuenta de que cada día parecía un poco más muerto que el anterior, que desaparecía en sus salidas nocturnas para no volver a veces en toda la noche o incluso días, que su dinero se acababa, que sus notas en la universidad habían caído en picada y que ya no era el chico brillante de antes, al menos no con él, simplemente la desesperación le golpeaba.

—Tienes que dejarlo, joder, no puedes dejar que esto te gane, Tooru, por favor. _Mierda_ –y aunque no quería no podía evitar sentir las lágrimas escocer en sus ojos.

De pronto habían unas manos en sus mejillas. Estaban frías.

Tooru acariciaba sus pómulos con sus dedos largos y lo miraba con los ojos rojos, pero por otra razón. Las lágrimas habían humedecido sus mejillas, juntándose en su mentón para luego desaparecer. Sus labios temblaban y se los estaba mordiendo con fiereza, hasta sacar un poco de sangre. La nariz la tenía muy roja y sorbía por ella. Un sollozo se escuchó, haciendo eco en el departamento completo, que tampoco era muy grande. No supo en qué momento el agarre de Tooru se volvió tan fuerte que sus dedos comenzaron a clavarse en su piel y era entonces él quien lo sostenía entre sus brazos.

Se acurrucó en su regazo, escondiendo la cabeza en su cuello mientras los temblores invadían su cuerpo. Hajime, que lo había visto así en unas cuantas ocasiones que contaba con los dedos de una mano (sobrándole, de paso), no podía sino sentirse igual de sorprendido, asustado y desesperado que la primera vez, simplemente tendió a apretarlo más fuerte. Lo apretó contra sí, tratando de cobijarlo y apoyó su barbilla en la parte superior de la cabeza de él. El pelo de Tooru tenía implantado el olor del antro en el cual debió haber estado metido hasta esa hora, ya pasado de madrugada.

Oikawa dio unos cuantos espasmos y sus manos se aferraron a su ropa. Su cuerpo, súbitamente, había comenzado a calentarse dando la impresión de que tenía una fuerte fiebre. Estaba sudando y sus gemidos lastimeros se escucharon con más fuerza.

—¡Está desapareciendo, Hajime! —gritó de la nada, intentando ponerse de pie pero siendo impedido por Hajime, quien lo sujetó en su lugar. Él escondió la cabeza todavía más en su cuello, mientras lloraba—Mierda, mierda, _mierda,_ —entre su estado errático pudo escuchar una carcajada que le generó escalofríos. Tooru lo empujó entonces y terminó cayendo hacia atrás en el suelo. Se arrastró por el suelo hasta dar con la pared, apoyando la mitad de su cuerpo y achicándose en su lugar. Cuando lo miró su cara seguía húmeda, las lágrimas continuaban cayendo pero sonreía de una manera que le partió el corazón—¡Me voy a morir! —estalló en otra carcajada, cubriéndose la cara con las manos.

Hajime se levantó, intentando llegar rápidamente a él pero Tooru se encogía igual que un niño o un animal, intentando evitar su toque.

—Tooru, cálmate, estoy aquí, todo va a pasar-

—Está desapareciendo, ¡desapareciendo! —gritó, golpeándose la cabeza con la pared a propósito. Hajime se apresuró a sostenerlo para evitar que lo volviera a hacer, y entones él volvió a reír—Cuando desaparece vuelvo a sentirme así, ¡es una mierda! ¡Necesito, _argh_ …, mierda! ¡No me dejes sentirme así, joder, Hajime! —intentó removerse pero claramente él era mucho más débil, así que no logró mucho. Simplemente siguió en su estado de ansiedad.

Hajime sabía. Esa era la gota que derramó el vaso.

Simplemente las cosas no podían continuar de esa manera y era ahora o nunca. Tooru le había prometido muchas veces que lo dejaría, (—Tienes razón, Iwa-chan, tengo…, tengo que dejar todo esto) pero claramente no estaba haciendo el intento o si lo hacía rápidamente volvía a decaer. Hajime quería ayudarlo porque lo amaba, porque era su mejor amigo, la persona que simplemente quería para estar con el resto de su vida, (al único que se imaginaba en ella) y era por eso que intentó no hacerlo enfadar durante todo ese tiempo, creyendo que podría cuidarlo por su cuenta. Claramente no era así.

Necesitaban ayuda externa.

Sujetándolo en su lugar, tratando de que no se rasguñara a sí mismo o se golpeara, incluso que tratara de salir corriendo del departamento terminando en quién sabe dónde. Hajime llegó a una conclusión.

Tooru nuevamente se río en medio de un sollozo.

—¡Me estoy volviendo loco, Iwa-chan, me estoy perdiendo! —exclamó, cayendo en su lugar y siendo sostenido por sus brazos. Se dio cuenta que podía sentir con mucha facilidad los huesos de sus costillas y eso le preocupó.

Hajime tragó saliva y trató de calmarse.

—Esto no puede seguir así, Tooru, simplemente no puede.

—¿Qué…?

—Necesitas ayuda. Ayuda profesional, ahora mismo. No puedo permitir que te mates de esta manera y tampoco quedarme callado más tiempo —declaró con seriedad.

Tooru se quedó unos momentos quieto en su lugar, como si procesara todo lo que había escuchado y de pronto, igual que hubieran prendido un interruptor en su cabeza, su cuerpo comenzó a removerse con más fuerza. Se estaba tratando de librar de su agarre, así que Hajime utilizó toda su fuerza para mantenerlo quieto contra el suelo. Tooru, viéndose atrapado, trató de morderlo sin mucho éxito e incluso patearlo, pero Hajime fue más fuerte y tirándolo contra el suelo logró inmovilizarlo sentándose sobre él, en su espalda. Apretó sus manos detrás y se dio cuenta de la manera en la cual él comenzó a golpear su frente contra el suelo.

Podía escuchar sus gritos de odio; le decía que era un traidor, que no era su mejor amigo, que nunca lo amaría, que nunca lo amó (lo cual le hizo apretar los labios porque sí, le había dolido, pero se dijo que ese no era su Oikawa Tooru hablando, era simplemente aquel tipo que había tomado su lugar y que no sabía lo que decía), que había confiado en él, que si lo hacía jamás lo perdonaría, que no se metiera en sus asuntos y entonces, en última instancia cuando casi había desgastado por completo su garganta, le escuchó gritar que lo odiaba.

—¡Te odio, Iwaizumi, te odio! ¡Eres un maldito traidor! ¡Me vas a arruinar la vida, te odio! —rugió con la voz afónica y entonces su cara cayó contra el suelo. Su cuerpo de pronto terminó en un estado de letargo y lo único que se escuchó en el departamento, después de aquel desastre, eran sus sollozos.

Hajime lo miró en silencio unos minutos, sintiéndose desgraciado observando la manera en que la persona que amaba se caía a pedazos frente a él. Una parte suya, en su interior, sintió como si fuera partida a la mitad, lo cortaran. Se dijo que no tenía otra opción, y mientras recordaba todo los momentos que había tenido con aquel chico; molestándose en el departamento, la manera en que él apoyaba su cabeza sobre su hombro para ver lo que estaba haciendo (normalmente molestándolo mientras trataba de estudiar), cuando trataba de tomarle fotografías, los pellizcos que le daba en el brazo para llamar su atención o sus chistes idiotas junto con su risa de niño, sacó su celular del bolsillo trasero de sus jeans. Lo desbloqueó rápidamente y marcó el número de la clínica.

Hubo una sensación de angustia mientras escuchaba el tono sonar, pero se tragó todo eso, diciendo que era por Tooru. Aunque no quería imaginarse el rostro de los padres de éste y menos de su padre, para ser más exactos.

 _—Buenas noches, servicio de emergencia Clínica de Tokio, por favor describa su emergencia_ —la voz del otro lado era de una chica, tranquila pero rápida. Claramente acostumbrada a tratar con casos extremos.

—Tengo un problema… —susurró, sin saber exactamente por dónde empezar. Tooru seguía llorando en el suelo. Tragó saliva y se dio el último ánimo—Tengo alguien con síntoma de abstinencia acá. Está…, está muy mal —completó y trató de no pensar en la manera que su voz se rompía. No sabía porqué aquel teléfono parecía tener eco pero cuando su voz se repitió, más baja, se dio cuenta que se escuchaba muy desesperado cuando él se sentía tranquilo—. No sé qué hacer, yo…, necesito que lo ayuden, por favor —se aguantó las lágrimas. Tooru se removió pero seguía gimoteando—. Tiene fiebre, está violento y no deja de temblar. Por favor, ayúdenlo, no sé cuánto ha consumido o quién se lo ha dado —eso es parte mentira y parte verdad.

Hajime no quería pensar en problemas legales, (si es que terminaban en alguno) simplemente sabía que necesitaban buscar la ayuda que hace mucho Tooru había estado evadiendo, y eso era suficiente.

La chica habló con profesionalismo:

—Denos su dirección, mandaremos una ambulancia.

Lo hizo. Le dio la dirección de manera exacta, sin perder ni un detalle y cuando estaba casi terminando se sintió débil, repentinamente. Todavía había algo que tenía que decir.

—Disculpe, podría decirle al doctor Oikawa que esta es una emergencia que le concierne —expresó de pronto, y cuando su voz salió el cuerpo de Tooru pareció volver a la vida. Se removió otra vez y Hajime bajó su mano izquierda para sostenerlo. Había entrado en pánico de nuevo, mientras le gritaba que cerrara la boca de una buena vez, que no era asunto suyo y que si no cortaba el teléfono en ese instante lo iba a lamentar. Si la chica lo escuchó, no dijo nada, pero Hajime agradeció que por lo menos ahora su situación se veía como una verdadera emergencia. Ella, en voz baja y muy seria, le preguntó la razón. Hajime se remojó los labios antes de responder—: Se trata de su hijo, creo que le importará saberlo.

Entonces la llamada terminó cuando ella anunció que en breve la ambulancia iría.

Hajime todavía sosteniendo a Tooru, le ayudó a que se diera vuelta para poder ver su rostro y notó que era un completo desastre, más que antes. Se veía horrible, pero en ese aspecto había una especie de belleza que era imposible ignorar. Con sus ojos hinchados, la nariz roja y la manera en que sus cejas se fruncían mientras su cuerpo se sacudía por los sollozos, seguía estando guapo.

En cuanto le soltó los brazos le golpeó el pecho sin mucha fuerza.

Cuando habló, su voz estaba llena de veneno:

—¡Te odio, Hajime, te odio!

—Lo sé —respondió éste, sonriendo ligeramente mientras sentía la manera en que su corazón se apretaba. Quería quitar los mechones de la frente de Tooru y besarle. No lo hizo—, pero yo te quiero, Tooru.

(iii)

—Vaya, realmente esperaba que fuera mentira, ¿sabes? Pero parece que no —levantándose de su lugar, Hajime observó la manera en la cual Oikawa se encogía y alzaba el rostro rápidamente. Interiormente se sentía cansado, y seguramente era por todo lo que había ocurrido que ahora mismo no sentía nada viendo la desesperación en sus ojos y las ojeras que llevaba. A través de su camiseta sin mangas podía notar los huesos de su clavícula—. Esto no puede seguir así. Yo…, realmente ya no sé qué hacer contigo.

—No, Iwa-chan, espera…, por favor.

—Creí que lo que me dijo Kuroo era mentira pero bueno, parece que todo es cierto. Quiero ayudarte, Oikawa, te juro que sí pero si tú no me dejas no puedo hacer mucho. De hecho, nadie puede. ¿Alguna vez te has detenido a pensar en los demás? —soltó al final la pregunta que había querido hacer desde hace tiempo pero trató de aguantar para no herirlo.

Exactamente fue lo que pasó con su mejor amigo.

Hajime lo vio abrir y cerrar la boca, como si quisiera decir algo pero se arrepintiera en el último momento. También observó con atención la forma en que se abrazaba a sí mismo y se encogía en su lugar, sentado a la orilla de su cama. Anteriormente ambos dormían en ella, a pesar de que Hajime tenía la suya, pero había sido cosa de Oikawa porque no le gustaba dormir solo.

Vaya que sabía eso.

Lo sabía porque, además de vivirlo, había escuchado de parte de Kuroo que la razón por la cual Oikawa a veces no volvía al departamento era porque se iba con otras personas a pasar la noche. En sus salidas, que se habían descontrolado en algún punto, donde su amigo antiguo capitán de Nekoma tampoco tenía alguna clase de control o conocimiento total de qué era lo que realmente hacía Tooru cuando se perdía en algún momento. Tooru detestaba la soledad hasta el punto que buscaría a cualquier persona que él pensará valiera la pena para mantenerla alejada otra noche. Hajime quiso pensar que eso no era cierto, después de todo ellos habían sido algo (que era demasiado grande para limitarlo con palabras. Ambos estaban conscientes de eso) pero al final cuando la curiosidad fue más y logró convencer a Kuroo de que le contara, éste lo hizo.

Eso explicaba muchas cosas, aunque quedaban otras tantas por responder.

Lo peor había sido cuando Kuroo le comentó que, no estaba seguro con exactitud, pero Tooru parecía que poco a poco se estaba metiendo en un mundo bastante peligroso.

—Digamos que se está haciendo muy amigo de unos cuantos _dealers_ y camellos, ¿entiendes? —le confesó un día, afuera de la universidad, había sacado del bolsillo de su chaqueta una cajetilla de cigarrillos y un encendedor. Se dejó uno rápidamente entre los labios para encenderlo. Hajime sintió un golpe en el rostro al escuchar eso. No es que supiera mucho de esas cosas, pero tampoco era idiota y comprendía que ese mundo no era algo de lo cual puedes salir fácil o en una pieza si es que entras—Intenté detenerlo, te lo juro, digo, es que él simplemente desapareció un día y no sé cómo o dónde conoció a uno…, sólo sé que se está haciendo peor.

—¿Qué es? —Hajime susurró la pregunta porque había gente a su alrededor, personas que podían ser compañeros suyos y no tenían porqué escuchar eso.

Hajime sabía que en ese mundo bajo podía ser fácil terminar metiéndose en el camino de una yakuza. Por primera vez, realmente temió por su amigo.

—Cocaína —Kuroo tardó en responder y cuando lo hizo terminó por exhalar el humo del cigarrillo, generando varias miradas de desagrado a su alrededor. Fue en ese momento que Hajime recordó la ley antitabaco, pero si su acompañante se dio cuenta no pareció importarle porque le dio otra calada—. Sólo una vez lo vi consumiéndola. En el baño de un antro. Lo había visto hablar con unos sujetos antes, no les vi el rostro, andaban con capuchas. Lo estaba aspirando, ya sabes —Hajime notó que las manos de Kuroo temblaban. Exhaló el humo, luego volvió a inhalar—. Entré, lo tomé por el hombro y tiré toda la porquería. Se puso como una fiera, ¿sabes? Pero ya era demasiado tarde; ya había consumido. Estaba en un estado de éxtasis absoluto y traté de hacerlo entrar en razón, para llevarlo contigo —comenzó a relatar pero sus ojos iban de un lado a otro—. En algún momento se me escabulló, bueno, digamos que se quitó la chaqueta y salió corriendo. Salí tras de él pero se había perdido entre la gente y de pronto los tipos de la capucha, los camellos, ya no estaban. Busqué a Bokuto, para que me ayudara, pero aunque lo intentamos no lo encontramos.

Hajime había contenido el aliento y estaba apretando los puños.

Cuando el más alto se terminó el cigarro lo terminó de aplastar contra una pared de ladrillo, para luego echar en su bolsillo la coletilla.

—Debí habértelo dicho, o bueno, debimos. Bokuto también. Pero no lo hicimos. Esa noche nos quedamos buscando a Oikawa pero no lo encontramos, y al final nos fuimos cada uno por su lado. Al día siguiente me lo encontré en la universidad, se veía… —negó con la cabeza y Hajime había sabido a qué se refería, porque él mismo tuvo que enfrentar algunas veces la faceta de Tooru en esas formas—Me dijo que no te dijera, me lo suplico y todo, que tenía todo bajo control, era sólo un experimento. Fue estúpido.

—Gracias, Kuroo —le interrumpió entonces y se encontró con el rostro serio del chico. Hajime era sincero cuando dijo—: Por contármelo.

Ahora mismo, aunque le dolía, Hajime sentía que no podía seguir con eso. Una parte suya le decía que realmente no podía dejar solo a Oikawa; era su mejor amigo (siempre lo sería), su primer amor y la persona que seguía amando, a pesar de todo, pero otra parte le hacía notar que no tenía más opción. Estaba cansado de intentar por los dos y no conseguir nada. Se había hartado de las mentiras, de la falta de comunicación y que cada vez que intentara hacer algo Tooru simplemente no le respondiera. Parecía que todo lo que él estaba tratando no era apreciado y que realmente, en la relación que todavía mantenían (como mejores amigos, en ese momento) él era quien ponía más de su lado. Daba la impresión de que, por idiota, se había enamorado solo.

No quería dejarlo, pero parecía lo correcto, ¿no? Porque Tooru no lo dejaba entrar a su mundo y lo evitaba, sacaba sus problemas y simplemente andaba con rodeos sobre ellos.

Vio los mechones de pelo que caían sobre el rostro de él, tapándolo, y entonces simplemente se dio vuelta para salir de la habitación. Pensaba que lo mejor que podía hacer era irse del departamento por esa noche, que podría quedarse con Kuroo y que lograría encontrar un lugar. Tenía que dar el paso para alejarse de Tooru, porque si éste no lo quería o su ayuda, entonces de nada servía seguir intentándolo, desgastándose hasta la muerte de paso.

—¿I-Iwa-chan?

—Esto no puede seguir así, Oikawa, ya no más —fue todo lo que dijo, con sinceridad.

Estaba por salir de la habitación cuando sintió unos golpes contra el suelo y entonces una mano lo sostenía del brazo con fiereza. Cuando se volteó se dio cuenta que Tooru estaba de rodillas en el suelo, con la cabeza todavía gacha pero afirmándolo.

—¿Oikawa?

—No me dejes, Hajime, por favor no me dejes —susurró éste con la voz rota, hecha un hilo. Su mano tembló en su agarre pero no lo soltó y Hajime se encontró en un dilema observándolo en aquel estado tan patético. Cuando levantó la mirada se dio cuenta de la desesperación en sus ojos—: No me dejes, por favor, te lo suplico. No te vayas.

—Oikawa, levántate, ya es tarde. Lo sabes bien —era verdad. Había estado intentando tan duro por ambos en los últimos meses que ya no sabía qué hacer—. No es justo que digas esto ahora. Tienes que dejar de ser tan egoísta —no quería que sus palabras sonaran crueles como las escuchaba, pero necesitaba hacer que Tooru reaccionara y se diera cuenta que lo estaba lastimando también a él.

No respondió. Clavó la mirada en el suelo.

—Oikawa.

Silencio.

—Oikawa, suéltame.

—Me gustas, Hajime —dijo entonces, inclinando la cabeza para mirarlo. Su corazón se detuvo al escuchar sus palabras y se sintió débil. Hubo un mareo, como si no creyera que eso fuera real, y aunque no quería sintió el calor en su cara. Ahora sí, no estaba siendo justo. Las palabras fueron lo suficiente para descolocarlo, haciendo que se sintiera como si hubiera dado muchas vueltas para luego dejarlo caminar en línea recta—. Me gustas. Estoy enamorado de ti.

—Tú terminaste conmigo, Oikawa, ahora si estás siendo injusto —musitó, apoyando la espalda en la puerta todavía cerrada de la habitación.

Recordaba perfectamente el día en que Tooru terminó lo que tenían, después de un poco más de año y medio de noviazgo. No le había dado una razón en especial y Hajime había asumido que simplemente lo quería como mejor amigo. Aunque eso lo había deprimido bastante se obligó a que no se notara, porque sabía perfectamente a qué se enfrentaba cuando decidió intentar dar el siguiente paso en su relación y que si las cosas no funcionaban, (había esperado que sí pero la opción siempre estaba ahí), jamás podría volver a ser como antes.

Fue verdad.

Ahora, Tooru estaba echando sal en la herida.

—No puedes jugar así con los sentimientos de la gente. Los "creo" y "parece", cuando se trata de sentimientos, no deben ir. Es sí o no.

—Estoy enamorado de ti, Hajime —volvió a decir Tooru, apoyando la frente en su pierna.

Hajime supo que, ante eso, no podría negarse. Había perdido.

(iv)

Ese día, para ser primavera, estaba más fresco de lo que se podía esperar estando en la playa. Habían hecho el viaje para disfrutar un fin de semana largo, sin tener que preocuparse de los estudios o sus vidas normales. Oikawa lo había arrastrado por todos los lugares que quería y tomó bastante fotografías. Habían comido en unos restaurantes en que la comida del mar fue lo suficientemente buena para que no quisieran levantarse nunca más. También le obligó a meterse al agua, por lo menos hasta mojarse las rodillas. No había mucha gente pero la que sí había, en parte los que vivían en esa ciudad, les lanzaban miradas y Hajime notó que muchas chicas observaban directamente a Oikawa, incluso señoras mayores. En un momento que se quedó en la orilla pudo escuchar la conversación de un grupo de adolescentes, mientras tanto Tooru jugaba como un niño por las olas. El sol generaba distintos reflejos en su pelo y piel, haciendo que resaltara entre la multitud.

—Ese chico es muy guapo, ¿no? —decía una de las chicas que susurraban entre ellas. Hajime no se molestó en mirarlas dos veces, simplemente se cruzó de brazos y pensó que lo que sentía en su interior no eran celos, para nada.

—Debe ser famoso.

—¡Qué dices!

—Sí, sí, de verdad —apoyaba otra—. Quizás sea un idol, puede ser, ¿no?

—Nunca lo he visto en ninguna parte.

—Quizás está por debutar.

—¡Puede ser!

Bufando en su lugar terminó por dirigirse hacia Tooru, quien seguía en lo suyo, y sin pensarlo dos veces lo tomó del brazo para arrastrarlo fuera de ese lugar, caminando por la playa. Al instante él comenzó a quejarse, preguntando qué pasaba y porqué tanta violencia si se estaba divirtiendo. Hajime no se molestó en responder, simplemente siguiendo en lo suyo mientras trataba de alejarse lo más que podía del resto del mundo.

—¡Iwa-chan, qué malo! Si no estaba haciendo nada, ¿por qué te enojas ahora? —farfulló, dejándose guiar a donde sea que estuvieran yendo. Hajime no tenía idea. Se quedaron en silencio unos momentos, para que luego él disminuyera el paso hasta que fuera una caminata cualquiera. De pronto se sintió avergonzado consigo mismo porque esa había sido una manera patética de reaccionar, pero por suerte, en esa ocasión Oikawa decidió ignorar lo sucedido—¡Eh, mira! Ahí venden calamar, ¿vamos a comer?

Estuvieron el resto del día paseando por la playa. Tooru le comentaba cualquier cosa y él le respondía lo que quería, a su manera. Se rieron de recuerdos e hicieron bromas entre ellos, y fue así que la tarde llegó. Aunque Tooru decidió que quería ver la puesta de sol antes de tener que ir a la estación para tomar el tren que los llevaría de vuelta a Tokio, y así llegaron a una parte lo suficientemente desolada para ambos. Estaba rodeado de rocas, así que tuvieron que subir con cuidado aunque Oikawa casi se cae en dos ocasiones, generando burlas de su parte, a pesar de que se encargó de sostener su brazo de manera firme para que no se cayera en serio.

Al final, cuando lograron quedarse en un buen lugar, uno junto al otro, el sol ya se estaba poniendo y el mundo era de un color anaranjado. El mar brillaba y las olas chocaban contra la orilla. El olor de la sal los rodeaba a ambos y el viento les hacía temblar en su lugar, al menos a su acompañante, que nunca había sido bueno soportando el frío.

En silencio, entonces, él se agachó para recoger una piedra y lanzarla al agua. No llegó muy lejos pero desapareció rápido después de generar una ligera salpicadura.

—¿Recuerdas cuando hacíamos que las piedras saltaran en el agua? —comentó, sonriendo y buscando otra piedra para tirarla. Se volvió a hundir. Cuando Hajime lo miró notó que estaba haciendo un puchero, de la misma manera que hacía siempre que las cosas no salían como quería—Mierda.

—Tú nunca pudiste, Oikawa.

—Ajá, ya, ¡pero casi lo logro!

—Qué va, no estás ni cerca —Hajime se río y entonces se agachó para recoger también una piedra, pero se encargó de que fuera una plana. Tooru siempre había cometido el mismo error; creía que cualquier piedra que usara funcionaba. La sujetó en su mano para luego lanzarla de manera horizontal. Ésta dio dos rebotes para luego desaparecer. Escuchó el bufido de Tooru—. Todavía me sale —le pegó un codazo, provocándolo.

—¡Sólo fueron dos! Eso no cuenta.

—Al menos a mí me sale —volvió a repetir, encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo.

Tooru se cruzó de brazos mientras él lanzaba otra piedra. Esta vez logrando que fuera un poco más lejos, pero la verdad es que las olas impedían que pudieran rebotar lo suficiente. Estuvieron un tiempo así, en silencio, observando la manera en que el sol se escondía a la lejanía y las piedras se hundían en el mar. Cuando se cansó de lanzar dejó caer los brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo, mirando como unas gaviotas volaban con las alas extendidas y tan inserto se encontraba en eso que se sorprendió un poco cuando sintió cómo una mano tomaba la suya. Tooru entrelazó sus dedos, dando un ligero apretón que correspondió sin mirarlo directamente aunque sentía las mejillas y punta de las orejas rojas.

Su mano se sentía muy áspera en comparación con la de Oikawa.

—El tiempo pasa rápido, ¿no? —preguntó éste.

—Ajá, mucho.

—No puedo creer que ya estemos en la universidad —murmuró, dando otro apretón a su mano. Hajime reconoció el temor en su voz y actuar. Aunque las clases habían comenzado, hace relativamente poco, Tooru seguía nervioso y en parte él también, porque era un nuevo comienzo—. Realmente es extraño. Siento que mucho ha cambiado pero nosotros seguimos acá.

—No pienses de más las cosas, Oikawa —respondió, sin mirarlo, con la vista perdida en la puesta de sol. Poco a poco la luz comenzaba a escasear y tuvo la sensación de lo único verdaderamente real en el mundo era la mano que sujetaba la suya, junto con la presencia que se paraba a su lado—. Te comerá la cabeza, como siempre.

—Ya… —Tooru no se escuchaba muy convencido. Podía sentir la manera en que lo estaba mirando, pero se obligó a mantenerse con la vista al frente. Al final escuchó un suspiro y de pronto él se había inclinado lo suficiente para apoyar la cabeza en su hombro—Me pregunto cuánto cambiará de aquí en adelante. ¿No lo has pensado? ¿Qué pasará con nosotros en uno o dos años? ¿Cómo seremos? ¿Si nosotros…?

—No pienses de más las cosas.

Escuchó el suspiro de Tooru. Estaba preocupado.

Hajime miró a ambos lados, revisando que no hubiera nadie que los pudiera mirar, y entonces giró el rostro hasta que su nariz chocó con la de su novio, (era extraño pensar en él de esa manera porque siempre había sido su mejor amigo. Se sentía que realmente no mucho había cambiado entre ambos, salvo que hacían ahora otras cosas de pareja, y ahí se quedaba) sus respiraciones mezclándose y entonces sus labios se encontraron. Los de Tooru estaban fríos y con un ligero gusto a sal, pero su boca era cálida y su lengua muy suave al tacto. Entonces ahí estaba de nuevo el cosquilleo que se generaba en su abdomen cada vez que lo besaba o tocaba. Tooru se dejó hacer, dejando de apoyarse sobre él pero quedándose a la altura y sin soltar su mano.

Cuando se separaron Tooru apoyaba su frente sobre la suya.

Con la poca luz que quedaba estaba seguro que reconocía el rojo de sus mejillas.

—Si estamos juntos, estará bien y ya —fue todo lo que dijo Hajime, encogiéndose de hombros y besándolo de nuevo.

(v)

El día en que Hajime confesó sus sentimientos a su mejor amigo fue cuando éste estaba de viaje en Tokio, tomando los exámenes de su universidad, y él se hallaba en Miyagi porque había terminado los suyos, (los de Tooru eran más largos porque sus universidades pedían más). Últimamente no había podido dejar de pensar en él como algo más, y de pronto, notó que había algo raro entre ambos porque había cosas que hacían que debían al menos molestarle ligeramente pero realmente no le importaban. Al principio había pensado que eso era normal, porque eran mejores amigos desde siempre, pero luego notó que no lo era para nada. Y aunque intentó ignorarlo no había dado resultado.

La verdad es que la confesión no fue planeada, sino que nació de la situación. Había estado recostado en su cama, mirando el techo y mandándose mensajes con Tooru, como siempre, cuando éste había dicho que si lo viera en ese momento le daría un abrazo porque lo necesitaba; " _En serio, Iwa-chan! La gente en la ciudad puede ser muy fría. No tengo con quién hablar acá y los exámenes me tienen estresado. Si te viera en este momento te abrazaría!"._

Luego de unos segundos mandó otro mensaje:

 _"Tú qué harías si me vieras, Iwa-chan?"_

Hajime pensó en una respuesta inmediata, pero no la quería decir.

 _"No te lo voy a decir",_ respondió, sintiendo el calor subir por su cuerpo y la manera en que su corazón se aceleraba.

 _"EEEEEH?! Por qué no? Venga, dimeeee! No me reiré!"._

 _"Déjalo, Oikawa, ya?",_ respondió con cansancio. Sabía que estaban en un juego peligroso.

Para su sorpresa Oikawa no insistió con el tema, y siguieron conversando pero el pensamiento había quedado clavado en la cabeza de Hajime mientras que pensaba en un montón de posibilidades. Se dio cuenta, entonces, que sus sentimientos no eran algo que podía ignorar, ya no más. Ahora que estaba plenamente consciente de ellos simplemente se hacían peor y notó que quería decirlo, necesitaba hacerlo porque de lo contrario se volvería loco. Una parte de su cerebro, que realmente no lo pensó mucho, se dijo que era hora de sacarse ese peso de encima y fuera lo que fuera a pasar. Entonces, después de media hora de conversación de nada, le mandó un mensaje diciendo que se despediría en poco pero antes le diría lo que haría si lo viera. Tooru fue bastante paciente al respecto, como le había pedido.

Su nerviosismo fue mucho, las manos le temblaron mientras escribía las palabras y se mantuvo unos minutos mirando el botón para enviar, pensando si era lo correcto o no.

Al final lo mandó y, hecho eso, apagó el móvil para no tener que ver la respuesta.

Su mensaje era simple: _"Si te viera, te besaría"._

Esa noche le tomó mucho conciliar el sueño, los nervios y el arrepentimiento le golpearon, pero al mismo tiempo había una sensación de libertad en su interior. Intentó no pensar en la expresión de Oikawa, o la manera en que éste habría reaccionado, y para despejarse salió a trotar por el vecindario, como normalmente hacía. Se abrigó y dejó que la temperatura del invierno le congelara el cerebro, así como cualquier pensamiento innecesario.

Le tomó tres días prender el celular y cuando lo hizo, se sentó en el suelo al leer la respuesta que Oikawa le había mandado de manera casi instantánea:

 _"Yo también te besaría"._

Cuando se vieron, una semana después, al principio todo era muy normal; Tooru le comentó de los exámenes, la ciudad, que visitó el café de gatos, que le había traído unos cuantos dulces que seguramente le gustarían y había conseguido un juguete en una máquina como las que no habían ahí, además que subió a la torre de Tokio para darse cuenta que estaba lleno de turistas. Hajime no podía estar del todo relajado. Conocía la habitación de Tooru como si fuera la suya y a pesar de estar sentado en el mismo lugar de siempre, simplemente no podía sino mantener la espalda tensa.

En algún momento Oikawa lo terminó mirando y entonces estaba sentado junto a él, los dos en silencio, hasta que habló:

—¿Hablabas en serio?

—Sí —respondió simplemente, sintiendo su corazón acelerándose.

—Bien.

De pronto sintió cómo sujetaba su mano y cuando miró, asombrado, no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar cuando Tooru apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Intentó relajarse ante la cercanía. No era la primera vez que hacía eso, pero por muchas razones ahora se sentía diferente.

—¿Te gusto? —preguntó, en voz muy baja.

—Sí —sus palabras fueron seguras.

Cuando miró a Tooru, éste sonreía.

—Bien.

Le dio un apretón a su mano.

(Prólogo.)

Su mundo era un desastre, literalmente. La cabeza le daba vuelta mientras pensaba constantemente que estaba jodido, que ahora realmente no tenía ninguna salvación, porque viera como lo viera no había manera en que lograra conseguir el dinero que debía a los narcotraficantes por la cocaína. No podía venderla tampoco, porque se suponía que estaba "curado" (el tratamiento había sido una mierda, estar internado también y tener que verse con sus padres fue peor) y sabía que si entraba a ese mundo otra vez seguramente caería, pero no tomó el hecho de que se había quedado con una deuda más grande de lo que esperaba por lo que había consumido, y ahora estaba en bancarrota.

El departamento en el cual había vivido con Iwa-chan era un desastre porque él volteó todo lo que pudo. El miedo de pensar que había arruinado su vida le consumía en mitad de la noche y lo único que podía sentir real era el frío de la pistola en su mano, que temblaba. Y aunque su vida estaba de cabeza terminó destrozándose todavía más cuando encontró que Hajime estaba en el marco de la habitación, mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos, con una expresión de pánico que jamás le había visto (a pesar de todo lo que había pasado) y con la vista clavada en su rostro, para luego bajar hacia lo que tenía en las manos.

Hajime no le preguntó cómo había conseguido la pistola, simplemente dio un paso hacia delante, muy lentamente y con los brazos frente su rostro, como si el arma estuviera siendo apuntada a él.

Tooru jadeó con el dedo en el gatillo.

—Tooru —Hajime habló, entrando con pasos cortos en dirección a él. Por inercia dio un paso hacia atrás, tratando de alejarse. La pistola, que apuntaba al suelo, fue alzada lentamente y vio la manera en que el cuerpo de su pareja se tensaba—, Tooru, cielo, mira, tranquilo. No…, no hagas locuras —dio otro paso atrás mientras sujetaba con ambos manos la pistola, apuntándola en su dirección y el pánico en Hajime fue tal que dio unos pasos rápidos hacia él pero se detuvo cuando acercó más la pistola a su cuerpo, amenazándolo con que si se acercaba más dispararía—. Cielo, eso es peligroso, Tooru. Baja el arma, ahora.

—Estoy jodido, Hajime —exclamó con su voz muy tranquila, a pesar de que la situación era un desastre. El cañón de la pistola se sentía frío a través de su camiseta. Tenía el arma porque hubo un tiempo en que se enredó lo suficiente con el _grupo_ para que le dieran una, y ahora, podía decir, le daría al menos un buen uso. Hajime siguió caminando en su dirección y aunque la distancia era poca se sentía como si fuera kilométrica—. Realmente jodido. No hay forma de que mi vida vuelva a arreglarse, ¿sabes? Tenías razón; soy un desastre y lancé mi vida por la ventana. Si no muero hoy, moriré mañana de todas maneras —lo sabía, lo sabía mejor que nadie. La deuda era tan grande que si no tenía cómo pagarla, lo matarían o simplemente lo harían trabajar para ellos. Seguramente le darían el trabajo más arriesgado, que sería ser mula de carga y viera como se viera terminaría siendo atrapado en algún momento, acabaría en prisión en alguna parte del mundo y antes que eso prefería morir ahí mismo—. No hay futuro para mi.

—No seas ridículo, Tooru, sólo baja eso —Hajime estaba serio y aunque intentaba mantenerse calmado el pánico en su voz era absoluto. Podía notarlo. Tooru hizo una ligera presión el gatillo; era pesado y vio la manera en que el cuerpo de su pareja (su otra mitad) temblaba. Pensar que con un solo disparo todo acabaría le hacía sentir mejor—. Saldremos de esto juntos, ¿vale? Te ayudaré. No estás solo, joder, Tooru. No lo hagas. No estás jodido.

—Oh, sí lo estoy. Estoy muerto.

—No me hagas esto.

—No tengo opción —se encogió de hombros y le sonrió, como pudo. Se lamió los labios con la punta de la lengua y pensó las muchas veces que Hajime lo había besado, o la sensación de sus manos sobre su cuerpo. Incluso pensó en las conversaciones estúpidas que podían tener. Era impresionante que ahora recién se daba cuenta que su otra mitad, (en todo el sentido romántico de la palabra) era Iwaizumi Hajime, pero del mismo modo se sentía correcto ya que eso explicaba porqué nunca se había sentido realmente solo en su vida. Siempre estuvo completo. Lo miró a los ojos mientras separaba un poco el arma, y entonces dijo—: Te amo, Hajime.

Se llevó la pistola a la cabeza en un movimiento pero Hajime siempre había sido rápido, o quizás fue porque la distancia entre ambos se redujo lo suficiente. Sintió como sus brazos eran jalados hacía abajo, separando el arma de su cuerpo y lo único que logró hacer fue luchar en su lugar, tratando de alejarse, pero su espalda chocó con un mueble, quizás el armario. Hajime le tomó las manos, intentando separarlas del gatillo de la pistola y él lo único que hizo fue intentar resistirse, escurriéndose hacia el lado pero sin mucho éxito.

Sintió los dedos de él tratando de separar los suyos, mientras forcejeaban.

Y en algún momento, terminó presionando el gatillo, y como le había quitado el seguro a la pistola lo siguiente que se escuchó fue la explosión de la bala saliendo disparada por el cañón. Lo primero que sintió fue el zumbido que se generó en sus oídos, tapándose y entonces el olor ácido junto con el calor que se esparció por su cuerpo. Sus labios temblaron y sus ojos se abrieron porque su cerebro había procesado más rápido que su cuerpo lo que había sucedido. Sintió la respiración de Hajime junto a su oído, porque había apoyado la cabeza en su hombro.

Tooru lo sabía, el disparo no le había llegado a él.

—¿Ha…Hajime? —murmuró, y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

La pistola cayó de sus manos, rebotó en el suelo y ni si quiera se preocupó si es que podía volver a dispararse. Llevó sus brazos hasta rodear el cuerpo de su otra mitad, quien poco a poco terminó inclinándose en su lugar. Aunque Tooru quería sostenerlo contra él, su cuerpo, después de todo el daño que le había dado, estaba muy débil así que poco a poco terminó siendo llevado por el peso de Hajime. Terminó cayendo en el suelo y en la habitación Tooru vio, con temor, la manera en que la parte delantera de su camiseta se ensuciaba con una mancha roja que crecía rápidamente hasta hacer un pequeño charco en el suelo.

Arrodillado a su lado, Tooru tembló y llevó las manos a su pecho, donde había entrado la bala.

La sangre seguía.

Hizo lo único que se le ocurrió y presionó la herida, tratando de evitar que saliera más sangre y se dio cuenta de cómo ésta se escurría entre sus dedos pero hizo más presión. Tenía nauseas y en algún momento terminó llorando, pero nada de eso le importó porque el dolor en su pecho era tal que sintió que realmente una bala lo había perforado también. Su camiseta blanca quedó con una mancha roja también, y su ropa acabó arruinada. El olor metálico de la sangre le inundó y entre los temblores de su cuerpo Tooru rezó, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, que esto no fuera real.

Pero lo era.

—¿Hajime? —balbuceó, presionando la herida y no recibiendo respuesta. Asustado, sacudió el cuerpo de su pareja para darse cuenta que no respondía. Los ojos de Hajime estaban cerrados y aunque lo sacudía éste no reaccionaba. Tooru, que había estado preparándose para ser médico, no necesitaba un chequeo para saber la verdad, pero aún así lo siguió sacudiendo y llamando. Llevó una mano a su cuello, buscando pulso y no encontrando nada. Lo sacudió de nuevo y entonces, tratando de convencerse de que era una mentira, apoyó su oreja en su pecho.

Su corazón, claramente, no latía.

—Hajime…, no, no, no… —se dejó caer hacia atrás y aferró el rostro de él, sosteniéndolo cerca. Con sus labios temblando le volvió a sacudir y junto sus labios, pero no se movió. Tooru lo sabía pero no quería reconocerlo y entonces la verdad lo golpeó como un tren a toda marcha—¡NO, Hajime, por favor, no, no! ¡Mierda! ¡MIERDA! —gritó con fiereza, llevándose las manos al rostro y cayendo hacia atrás, alejándose de la escena.

Él había hecho eso.

Había matado a Iwaizumi Hajime.

Se inclinó en su lugar y vomitó bilis, hasta que la garganta le ardió. Entonces, entre el charco de sangre, se levantó con rapidez y tropezándose varias veces corrió al baño. Buscando desaparecer de esa realidad maldita y escapar. Encontró lo que había estado guardando desde hace tiempo (antes de ser internado); aquel polvo blanco que lo ayudaría. Con las manos temblando y sin control de su cuerpo se tardó más de lo que quería en hacer las líneas con una navaja de afeitar que había sacado, y también se tardó más en logar hacer un cilindro con un papel que encontró. Pero aspiró todo, absolutamente todo lo que había estado guardando, lo cual era casi una bolsa completa.

Los efectos fueron inmediatos.

De pronto el mundo desapareció a su alrededor y cuando salía del baño se encontraba caminando sobre una nube, sonriendo al mundo y preguntándose porqué tenía tantas ganas de llorar si se encontraba tan feliz. Miró su departamento y se preguntó a sí mismo porqué había hecho tanto desastre, si siempre podía solucionarlo usando un poco de cocaína, ¿qué tenía de malo? No había nada que no pudiera solucionar y se encontraba feliz, ¡el mundo era un lugar maravilloso con él caminando por ahí! Había tanto por ver. Tenía ganas de reír, gritar, girar y simplemente desaparecer. La cabeza le zumbaba y se preguntaba, constantemente, porqué su cuerpo temblaba.

En algún momento salió del departamento y porque era tan tarde, quizás, no se encontró con nadie.

Cuando pasó frente a un espejo se dio cuenta que el rojo le sentaba muy bien. Entonces hubo una sensación de nostalgia en su interior y cuando salió del edificio, ignorando al guardia que se cayó (literalmente) de su silla cuando lo vio pasar, a pesar de que le había sonreído y le deseo una buena noche, (con muchos modales siempre) se dio cuenta que estaba lloviendo y él no llevaba paraguas. No importaba.

Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar con más fiereza mientras comenzó a caminar por las calles, a paso muy lento porque sus pies no querían responderle de manera correcta y la cabeza la dolía a horrores. Quería vomitar. El agua empapó toda su ropa, generándole escalofríos y se encontró con muy poca gente pero nadie le daba más de una mirada.

De pronto, se sentía solo y sólo había una persona que quería llamar, pero no llevaba el celular.

—Hajime… —se llevó una mano a la nariz, restregándosela y se encaminó a la cabina telefónica más cercana que encontró. Estaba seguro que llevaba monedas, las sentía.

Tiene que hablar con Hajime, saber que esta bien.

Está bien.

Está bien.

Aquel cuerpo en su departamento, no es él.

Sus manos tiemblan mientras marca el número y entonces se da cuenta que esta lleno de rojo. Está lleno de sangre y no es suya. Entonces teme. El teléfono suena mientras él se limpia como puede porque sus manos están empapadas y todo su cuerpo tiembla. Tiene miedo, está desesperado y lo único que pide es que Hajime conteste su teléfono. Quiere saber que no está loco, que no es un asesino y que lo que recuerda, aquello que trata de olvidar, realmente no ha pasado.

Cuando el teléfono es descolgado tiene esperanza pero ésta se rompe después de unos momentos.

Hay una conversación extraña en la que él sólo sabe que se encuentra en pánico y cae al suelo. Tiene frío, está solo y quiere desaparecer. La cabeza le duele, se siente muy mal, de pronto el cuerpo le quema y poco a poco nota cómo los ojos se le cierran. Recuerda todo lo que había consumido. La nariz le arde, su cuerpo está en llamas y su cerebro parece estar apretándose. No puede controlar los espasmo de su cuerpo mientras sostiene el teléfono público contra su oído que todavía se siente medio tapado, o debe ser porque hay algo en él que no está funcionando.

—Necesito verte, Hajime —susurra.

—Oikawa, ¿qué ha pasado? —preguntan del otro lado.

Tooru sonríe con tristeza cuando la realidad le golpea. Su cuerpo da más espasmo mientras sabe que está perdiendo la consciencia y comprende que ya no queda nada más para él, pero está bien. Sabe los síntomas de una intoxicación, incluso cuando son en él mismo porque ya los ha vivido antes, (pero en esa situación hubo personas a su alrededor para salvar su vida). La bolsa que tenía era suficiente para mantenerlo unos cuantos meses y él ha consumido.

Pero da lo mismo, porque aquí ya no le queda nada.

No es Hajime quien contesta, sino Kuroo.

—Oikawa, responde —demanda éste y hay mucha seriedad en su voz. No sabe porqué tiene el móvil de Iwaizumi y seguramente ya nunca lo sabrá.

Tooru cierra los ojos. Se siente débil.

—Oikawa.

—Ha llegado un monstruo, Kuroo, eso ha pasado.

No sabe si al final ríe o solloza, pero lo que sí sabe es que su cabeza golpeó el suelo de la cabina y de pronto escucha la voz en pánico de Kuroo, pero no entiende lo que dice. Aunque está bien, ¿no?

* * *

(pd. no quiero dar grandes explicaciones porque yo misma me enredo. Pero está contado al revés.)


End file.
